Purple Riding Hood
by Nebula the Hedgehog
Summary: From the story Pink Riding Hood. 15 years later, Sonic and Amy are now parents to their 13 year old son Flash and now waiting for their unborn baby girl to arrive in 2 months.


**From the story Pink Riding Hood 2 years ago. **

**Sonic and Amy belongs to (c) SEGA.**

**And please do not ask me to make a sequel because one story is enough. Thank you.**

* * *

**(Sonic's POV)**

It's been a long time ago when I first met a beautiful young pink hedgehog named Amy. The only girl that saved me from a bear attack and nursed me to health at her house, we both got along pretty well. Our relationship turned from friendship to lovers. We were the first couple from different worlds. A werehog that fell in love with a hedgehog.

For centuries my ancestors never fell in love with hedgehog kind but I fell in love with Amy. It was like we are Romeo and Juliet.

15 years later and we both have our 13 year old son named Flash, named after my mom's grandfather. He was a lot like me but his fur was dark purple with a little mixture of blue.

Amy and I...well….mated at a very young age but that was partially my fault when I couldn't control my animal side but Amy forgave me and I helped her through pregnancy.

Flash is becoming a lot like me due to his werehog animal instincts. He doesn't have my werehog form but he does have his werehog aggression side whenever he growls along with claws and fangs.

And he also wears a red hoodie jacket, like his mother that wears a red hooded cloak.

"Grrr! Get down from that tree, rodent!" Flash clawing the tree while growling at the squirrel in the tree.

"Son, I told you to leave them alone. Remember what your mom said to you" I moved him away from the tree before he breaks a nail.

"Dad, I can't help it if rodents annoy me to death with their cuteness" Flash scoffed in disgust.

"Sometimes you just gotta get used to nature. Now let's go meet grandpa and your mama at the house. If your Great-Grandmother was here, she be beating us with her cane" I said.

"Right" Flash said as he followed me, "So from what I heard grandpa is getting used to modern life style" Flash said.

"Yes, he is. At least his father helped him out to understand two worlds" I said.

My grandfather sadly passed away years ago when Flash was 3 years old. I still miss him just as Amy misses her grandmother.

**x**

We arrived at the house and my dad was on the couch watching TV.

"Hey there" He noticed us.

"Hi dad" I waved to him.

"Hi Grandpa" Flash ran up to the couch.

"Kiddo, how's your nature walk with dad?" My dad asked.

"Boring as usual. I wanted to wait for the full moon to transform me to a full werehog" Flash said.

"Oh well. The woods are not always fun and games" Dad said.

I went to find Amy in the kitchen. I can see she's doing fine being 7 months pregnant again with our daughter. I walked up to her back facing me and I licked her neck which made her gasp a little.

"How are my lovely girls doing today?" I teased her putting my hand on her swollen belly.

"Doing good. Can't wait for another werehog puppy" Amy giggled.

"Me too, love. Just don't get too much cravings, hun. It's not good for the baby" I licked her neck.

"Okay honey" Amy said and she resumed her doing in the kitchen while I headed out to chop some wood.

While doing that I thought of what Flash would feel to have a baby sister. I hope this doesn't affect the lack of attention for him. He hates it but we need his help to get to know his sister. And besides siblings need to look after each other rather than diss each other.

With the wood chopped I brought them to the house. And stocked them in a pile near the fireplace. I got back inside to see how my son is doing.

"Dad, what was grandma like?" He asked me.

"She was sweet and protective. I was almost always at her side when I still was a werehog pup" I said.

"You miss her, don't you?" He asked.

"Yes, I wish she was here to see you" I said.

"She's always watching us, son" My dad said.

"Yes" I hugged him.

"And I learned my mistakes" He added.

Speaking of my son's grandmother, I decided to pay a visit alone. I headed out in the woods to go talk with her spirit.

I felt chills in the wind which could mean she's close by. I searched for the spirit of a wolf like last time I encountered her. And I did, she appeared before me in wolf form.

"Mother" I said.

"My son. How is your new life?" Mom said and morphed to werehog form.

"Doing good. Amy is 7 months pregnant with another child and my son is becoming a lot like me, except a little wild like an animal. Dad is doing okay, getting over his mourning of his dad, my grandpa" I explained everything.

"You need to teach your son to control his instincts. I know you love your family very much" Mom said.

"I know but it's like the same way that my dad tried to control me by hunting but I refused. Sometimes parents need to let their children choose their own interests. Being a father is a lot of hard work when raising a son to be kind and gentle" I said.

"Sweetie, it takes time for your son to be kind like you. He's only a child but he'll understand some day" Mom strokes my quills.

"You're right, mom. I wish he can see you but he can't. He only has his grandfather" I said.

"The time will come Sonic. You'll see" Mom said.

I hugged her since she's solid enough to hug, "Man, it's been so long since I remember hugging you" I said.

"So have I. Take good care of the family" Mom said.

"I will mom. I love you" I said before she faded away.

**x**

I headed back to the house again. My soulmate probably needs me whenever she feels kicks in her tummy. Most of the times she's strong enough to get used to the kicks but sometimes she doesn't since the child is half me and half her. I found her sitting on our bed rubbing her stomach.

"Luna still kicking again" I asked.

The day when we found out that the baby is a girl, we decided to name her Luna; Spanish word for moon.

"Yes. Just two more months" Amy said.

I sat down next to her and rubbed her swollen belly, "Take it easy on mama, my little puppy girl"

"Ohh…. Sonikku" Amy smiled sweetly.

"You just look too beautiful when you're pregnant, Ames. Back when you were a teenager" I had her back pressing my chest.

"Thank you, my blue wolf" Amy nuzzled my face when she turned her head.

I looked at the bite mark scars on her neck when I marked her as my soulmate years ago.

"Do you think we should have a proper marriage?" Amy wondered.

"Someday. But for now, let's worry about our son and future baby daughter" I said, nibbling her neck.

"Of course Sonic" Amy moaned as I nibbled her neck.

**(Flash's POV)**

Man, these instincts I got really drive me crazy sometimes. Grandpa tells me that I'm part werehog and part hedgehog and there's nothing wrong with having both in one. But what would people at school think if they kicked in? It would be so humiliating. I have to stay focused.

I went in my parent's bedroom and saw my dad rubbing my mom's pregnant belly.

"Man, I want to hold her so badly. When are you coming out, little pup? Mommy, Daddy, and your big brother are waiting for you" Dad talking to my mom's belly.

"Like I said two more months" Mom playfully said.

"Heh, it feels like she's been in your tummy way too long. You're killing us, Luna" Dad playfully poked mom's belly.

"Hi Mom and Dad" I waved to them.

"Hey sweetie. Are you excited to have a baby sister?" Mom asked.

"Yeah. But I'm just afraid you'll pay more attention to her" I admitted.

"Son, we'll always care for you like we'll do with Luna" Dad assured me.

"You're 13 years old, hon. Which means you'll be helping me and dad to raise Luna. Even grandpa will play with you and Luna" Mom said.

"Alright. I'll be a good brother to her" I said, placing my ear on Mom's belly.

I heard my sister's pulse inside and smiled warmly, "I can hear a heartbeat from the baby" I said.

"I bet she'll be as beautiful as her mother but wild like me" Dad said.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see her soon. I'll leave you two alone" I said and went back downstairs.

**(Sonic's POV)**

I had Amy sit on my lap with her back facing me since I can't have her face me on my lap with her big belly. I don't want to hurt the baby.

"My pink riding hood, I miss mating with you. I can't do that in front of the baby" I nibbled her neck.

"Mmm...bad boy. You'll have to be very patient. Luna needs us and her brother. Besides, you could be her daddy's girl" Amy moaned from my kisses on her neck.

"Yeah, I can be a great daddy to her. Oh, I feel her kicking" My hand was on her belly when I felt a kick.

"Truly a kicker" I joked.

"Agh! Geez, she's strong" Amy groaned from the strong kick, "She's definitely got your wolf strength"

"Yep" I nodded and gave her a kiss; I felt another kick in her belly again.

"I just love this family" Amy said.

"So do I, my love" I put her cloak hood down and snuggled her quills.

Amy purred like a cat at this. I pulled her close with her back pressed against my chest, "I wonder if our daughter will become the next Riding Hood"

"Maybe she will" Amy said and held my hand gently.

"Our son is becoming the next big bad wolf like me. Like the new generation" I nibbled her neck with my gentle fangs.

"I know Sonikku" Amy said.

**x**

2 months later, our daughter Luna is born and she was so beautiful with lilac fur and her eyes like her mother. She was supposed to be born during a full moon but she was born 1 day early.

For 3 days we've been taking care of her and Flash was becoming very overprotective of her like a good brother.

Dad was very soft hearted to see Luna so beautiful. She reminded him like my mom.

Right now, Luna is getting breast feed by her mom.

"Easy, Luna. Mommy is very ticklish" Amy said since she's a little ticklish from her baby sucking milk from Amy's breast.

"Heh, she looks like my mom with lilac fur" I said, sitting next to her.

"Yes. She'd be so proud of having a granddaughter" Amy said.

"She would be. I always wanted to put this on her" I held a cute baby sized red cloak for my daughter.

"Goo? Bwa ga" Luna squealed happily when I put it on her. Our new red riding hood.

"Yes you are, the new descendant of Red Riding Hood" I said.

Luna then reaches out to be cradled by me. I accepted and held her in my arms. I can hear her cooing was trying to make a cute howl.

"Awwww…. my little girl" I couldn't help but smile at her attempt to howl.

"What?" Amy said.

"She's trying to howl" I said.

"Aaaroooo!" Luna howled in a highpitched tone; like a cute born wolf pup.

"Aw her first howl" Amy smiled.

"Yup it is" I said.

"I'm glad she's out of my stomach. My belly is taking time to heal" Amy said.

"So was it when Flash was born" I said, cradling my daughter. She soon yawned and slept in my arms.

"My little pup" I took her to where her crib is in my son's bedroom.

Placing her there I tucked her in and kissed her forehead.

"Sleep well my puppy girl" I said quietly and put a pacifier in her mouth.

"Is she asleep, dad?" Flash asked.

"Yes. Isn't she cute?" I said.

"Very cute like a puppy" Flash said.

"Shhhh…. she's sleeping" I hushed.

"Okay" Flash nodded and gently pets her quills.

I went back to the other bedroom and locked the door where I can have some love with Amy. Well two pups are enough for me.

"My love" I pulled her close to me, "It's been so long since we mated"

"Very long Sonikku. Kinda rough first time" Amy ran a finger on my chest.

"So rough I went wild like a wolf" I laid down and had her on top of me, "You set my soul on fire"

"A blazing fire, yeah" Amy said.

My hand trailed down to her back to her tail. Her body was just so perfect to feel against mine, "My love, we come from different worlds and our kids have two worlds in one" I nibbled her neck.

"Two worlds, one family" Amy smiled.

"Yeah, my love" I said before we shared a kiss.

I held her by the waist as we kissed with passion. I just want her so badly again. I rolled to be on top of her as I kissed her neck to hear her moan my name again.

"Ahhhh….Sonic" Amy moaned.

My ears perked up from hearing her moan my name just makes me wanna give more gentle bites on her neck.

"Don't give me more scars" Amy moaned.

"I won't but I'm marking you as mine" I said with a low growl.

"Aaaahhhh..." She moaned from my gentle bite.

"My Rose, my riding hood" I licked her neck.

"My big bad wolf" She stroked her hands on my bare chest.

After a while of making out we settled down in our room. She had her head resting on my chest.

She looked like an angel in her sleep. Still I can remember she saved me from the bear.

But for now, after all this with hunters attacking as well as we started a family without being bothered and live in peace in the woods. Future generations of Red Riding Hood will come with the werehogs living as friends. I love my new family I got with Amy Rose, the pink rose with the red riding hood.


End file.
